There are several models for the execution and rendering of video games. In the simplest model a game is executed and rendered on a computing device local to a player of the game. In another model a game state is maintained at a central server and communicated over a computing network to a client where rendering of video takes place. This model is commonly used by multiplayer games in which the game state is dependent on inputs received over the computing network from multiple players of the game. In a third model a game state is maintained at a central server that also renders video for delivery to clients over a computing network as a video stream.